dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Small Step for Sex
Red and Blue journey off into space to look for stars. and ALIENS! Characters *Red *Blue *Possibly aliens? Transcript (Red and Blue are in space aboard a sweet spaceship.) Red: Hey Blue! Blue: Yeah? Red: Can we find dinosaurs in space? Blue: No. (That would actually be pretty damn awesome.) Red: Hey, can we make this bitch go faster? Blue: Why? Any faster we'll open a dimension rift. (BTW: They are traveling at 999 mph.) Red: I. DON'T. GIVE. A. SHIT. (Red flips a conveniently giant switch.) Blue: Dude! Why did you flip the ludicrous speed switch? Red: LUUUUUUDIIIICROUUUUUS SPEEEEEEEED! Blue: Nooooooo- (They get sucked into a wormhole.) Blue: -ooooooo! (They land on a dinosaur planet.) Red: Aw yeah! I'mma have me some dinosaur meat! (A dinosaur is roaming around. Red's mouth starts to water.) Red: I'm gonna eat every part of that thing!! Blue: How? Red: With my teeth! (Red hops on the dinosaur.) Red: Hey baby. Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit... (Red chomps into the dinosaur. The dinosaur flails around and shakes Red off, throwing him into a bush.) Red: What a ride! Blue: What the hell, you fucktard?! You just made it angry! Red: Naw, man. Me and him are best buds! Blue: It's a dinosaur. It doesn't even know your name! (Red has a blank face.) Red: HEY DINO! (The dinosaur turns it's head.) Red: MY NAMES RED! WHAT'S YOURS? Dinosaur: Rawr!!! Red: Sweet! I'll call you Rawrschach! Blue: Rawrschach? You don't even know if it's a boy or a girl! (Red looks at the bottom of the dinosaur.) Red: Ew...Yep. A boy. Blue: Great. Let's get out of- (Blue turns around and meets face to face with aliens.) Blue: AUGHH!!! Alien 1: Ow. You hurt my ear modules. Alien 2: What is your personal classifier, strange life form? Blue: You mean my name? Alien 1: Yes. Blue: My name's Blue. Red: And I'm Red! Bitch. Alien 2: Great. My friends name is Merah. Alien 1: And I'm Biru. Beetch. Red: (tears in his eyes) Aw, they learn so fast. Merah: What brings you to our planet? Red: I wanna eat some dinos! Blue: Red re-routed our ship so we crash-landed here. Biru: Oh. You need help phoning home? Blue: Yes. Red: No! I wanna get me some dino meat! Rawrschach: Roooarrr!!! Red: No no no, not you Schacy! Blue: Can you at least tell us what dimension we're in? Merah: We are in Dimension 7878745642236657486767764889753489268593833.14. Blue: Jesus. Do you actually say that in conversation? Biru: No. We say Dimension 43.2. We can get out of this dimension by opening another wormhole. Blue: And how are we going to do that? Red: Does it involve dinosaurs? Merah and Biru: NO. Red: Aw man! Merah: Is your ship still functioning? (Shows ship is completely destroyed.) Biru: Ouch. You can keep ours if you want. Blue: Really? Thank you! Red: Can Rawrschach fit in the ship? (Shows gigantic spaceship.) Blue: Yeah. Red: Then let's roll! Rawrschach: Rawrr!! (They all hop in to the spaceship and into the cockpit.) Red: WOOO! WE'RE SPACEMEN! Blue: Let's get this bitch outta here! (They fly through a wormhole, and disappear. Meanwhile, in Dimension 43.2...) Merah: Those guys were idiots. Biru: Thankfully we rigged bombs on that spaceship. Merah and Biru: Hehehehehehehe! Merah: Oh, we're so evil. Biru: True 'dat. (They high-five.) What did you think of this episode? Bad (1/5) Better than bad (2/5) OK (3/5) Awesome (4/5) Best! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:June Releases